2sSA2
1a – Hypoteseopstilling Hypoteseopstilling i tre skridt En iagttagelse (noget du kan konstatere ud fra tabellen) En forklaring (dit bud på, hvorfor tallene ser sådan ud). En begrundelse '(din underbygning af forklaringen ved at bruge faglige viden, teori, begreber osv.). I selve hypotesen kan man kombinere iagttagelsen og forklaringen, evt. dele af begrundelsen ved at følge denne model for hypoteser: 'Iagttagelse,'' fordi'' forklaring. '''Herefter kan man uddybe forklaringen lidt og kombinere med begrundelsen. Tre gode hypoteser i denne opgave kunne være: ''Det samlede energiforbrug i Danmark er stagneret, fordi energiafgifterne er steget i samme periode.' Nedenfor bør man så uddybe, hvilken tidsperiode, der er tale om, og nævne nogle af de økonomiske principper, der medfører, at energiforbruget falder, når afgiften stiger. Er man hardcore, kan man lave et lille udbud/efterspørgselsdiagram med effekten af en afgift. ''CO2-udslippet i Danmark er faldet, fordi produktionen af vedvarende energi er steget.'' Begrundelse: Vedvarende energi er CO2-fri eller CO2-neutral, og vil derfor ikke bidrage yderligere til CO2-udslippet. CO2-udslippet i Danmark er faldet, fordi landet i samme periode er blevet meget rigere, og derfor har råd til at finde teknologiske løsninger til at reducere CO2-udslippet.'' I begrundelsen skal man så nok nævne at ”rigdom” er opgjort som BNP. Her kan man også nævne, at lande med økonomisk vækst normalt har stigende energiforbrug og CO2-udslip (modsat Danmark). De teknologiske løsninger kunne være vedvarende energikilder, eller energibesparelser, f.eks. isolering af huse. Tips til hypoteseopgaver Husk at fremhæve hypotesen – den skal ikke bygges ind i den øvrige tekst. Start gerne med den. Husk at hypotesen skal forklare din iagttagelse, ikke bare gentage den (f.eks. ”det samlede energiforbrug i Danmark er faldet, fordi vi sparer på strømmen”). Spare på strømmen = mindre energiforbrug, dvs. det samme som iagttagelsen. Det er ikke en forklaring! Husk at hypotesen skal være rimeligt specifik – hvis dine tal kun dækker Danmark, kan du ikke lave en hypotese, der dækker hele verden. Skriv i iagttagelsen, hvilket land/sted, du ser på og evt. også tidsperioden for observationen, selvom det kan se lidt kluntet ud. 1b – Argumentationsopgave Denne type opgave forudsætter, at man kender den ideologi/holdning, man skal argumentere for, men også kan identificere den ideologi, man argumenterer imod. Tekstens argumenter og jeres modargumenter I dette tilfælde skal man argumentere ud fra et socialistisk standpunkt mod tekstens ret liberalistiske grundholdning (tip: CEPOS er en liberalistisk tænketank). Kort sagt støtter Martin Ågerup den enkeltes frihed og idéen om, at enhver er sin egens lykkes smed. Han mener derfor, at det uretfærdigt, at dygtige og flittige borgere holdes tilbage af f.eks. høje skatter, mens dovne og mindre talentfulde belønnes for deres manglende indsats ved at modtage overførselsindkomster eller lavere beskatning. Skal man argumentere ud fra et socialistisk standpunkt, må man slå på nogle af socialismens kerneelementer, f.eks. lighed og fællesskab (solidaritet), og at staten skal omfordele goderne via beskatning og overførselsindkomster, så de dårligst stillede hjælpes, mens de bedst stillede må betale lidt mere. Tip til opbygning For at undgå en rodet argumentation, der tager for meget plads, bør I følge Påstand-Belæg-Hjemmel-formen, som I sikkert også kender fra dansk. Påstand: Det standpunkt, som afsender søger modtagers tilslutning til (tekstens ”derfor”). Belæg: Den grund, som afsender giver modtageren, for at modtageren skal tilslutte sig påstanden (”fordi”). Hjemmel: Den generelle regel, der gør at modtageren bør acceptere påstanden på baggrund af belægget (”eftersom”). Påstanden vil her være, at lighed er mere retfærdigt. Belægget vil nok variere lidt, men kunne f.eks. være det grundlæggende uretfærdige i, at ikke alle starter med de samme økonomiske vilkår, og derfor ikke har samme muligheder, selvom de måske har samme evner eller flid. Hjemlen vil her være socialismen og dens grundpricipper, ikke mindst lighed og solidaritet (med de fattigste). Hjemlen kan nævnes i forbindelse med belægget. Man behøver ikke at nævne, at man argumenterer ud fra et socialistisk synspunkt, det virker lidt kluntet. Det skulle gerne fremgå af argumentationen. Til gengæld er det godt at stemple modparten med en egnet etiket, f.eks. ”liberalist”. Konklusion/opsummering For at undgå, at ens pointer forsvinder undervejs i argumentationen, bør du slutte argumentationen med en opsummering, f.eks. ved her at vende tilbage til Ågerups påstand om at lighed er uretfærdigt, og gentage dit argument i kort form. 1c - Beregningsopgave Generelle kommentarer: Husk at kommentere alle tallene, men det skal gøres kort. Det er slet ikke så let. Selve beregningen vil være som indextal, hvilket gør det meget lettere at overskue udviklingen i de forskellige tal – indextal er godt, hvis man har en udvikling over tid og meget forskellige talstørrelser. Den offentlige saldo, der går fra +59 mia. kr i 2008 til -80 mia. kr. i 2010 kunne man overveje at udelade. Et negativt indextal giver ikke rigtig mening, og udviklingen fremgår jo af indtægterne og udgifterne – saldoen er bare indtægter minus udgifter. Pointer, man burde have set udfra indextallene Statens indtægter falder med 2,7%, og udgifterne stiger med 12,9%. Derfor går den offentlige saldo fra et overskud til et underskud i samme periode. Statsgælden fordobles (stiger med 106,6%) i samme periode, ikke mindst som følge af underskuddet på den offentlige saldo. BNP falder med 4% i 2008-09 og stiger kun svagt igen, så BNP i 2010 er 0,3% under 2008-niveauet. Mulige forklaringer I 2008 rammer Finanskrisen Danmark, og medfører en voldsom opbremsning i den private sektor, især den eksportorienterede del af sektoren. Mange firmaer får nu dårlige regnskaber, og må enten fyre ansatte eller lukke helt. Det giver en belastning af den offentlige økonomi, da skatteindtægterne fra virksomheder og nu fyrede privatansatte bliver mindre, samtidig med at udgifterne til overførselsindkomster (primært dagpenge) stiger. Den offentlige saldo går fra et betydeligt overskud til et tilsvarende betydeligt underskud, og underskuddet finansieres primært ved låntagning, så statsgælden stiger. Udviklingen her er et typisk eksempel på effekten af en (voldsom) lavkonjunktur på en universel velfærdsstats økonomi. __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Skriftlig samfundsfag Category:Opgaver